The Legend of the Teen Titans: The Rising Darkness
by Hedgehog of Time
Summary: Link returns to the Titans after a year of training, but the return of another former Titan complicates matters. But as the forces of Darkness rise, Link will need all the forces he can, to save the world he now calls home. (Sequel to The Legend of the Teen Titans) LinkxStarfire
1. Chapter 1

**(Read "The Legend of the Teen Titans" before you read this.)**

Chapter 1: The Final Lesson

Link knelt at the base of the altar in the Temple of Time. He remembered that long ago day when he had learned who he was. Upon entering the temple again Link had opened the three chests and had gained the garb of a Hylian Knight which was his fathers outfit but green, a ruby ring that protected him from fire, and the third chest had produced a large egg, which had hatched into a red bird that his father called a Loftwing. According to Jericho, Hylian Knights rode them or horses to get around. Since it had been sent for him, Link had named it Ares, for his feathers were as red as the blood of men. He had learned much from his father. He had learned to read Hylian which was actually rather easy because his brain was hard-wired for it. He had mastered his powers as the Bearer of the Triforce of Courage. But for every lesson in combat or magic there had been two in culture, art, history, technology, math, and various sciences. Link had excelled in all of them. Suddenly, he felt a beak close around the hair on the back of his head.

"Pull it crow-bait, and you've seen your last squirrel." Ares considered for a moment, and let go of his hair. "Smart bird." Link turned and stroked his friends feathers. He looked like an eagle, except he was large enough to carry a grown man. He and Ares had been friends since the little guy hatched. There was a slight chuckle behind him. Link turned and saw his father's spirit walking towards them.

"My son and heir, I have but one more lesson to teach you. Well, it has three parts actually." He sighed and sat on the altar. "First is this information. Occasionally, the bearer of the Triforce of Courage can achieve a higher power. They shed their mortal forms and become something akin to a god. Not a true god, but more like a cross between mortal and celestial."

"What's the catch?" asked Link. His father sighed.

"I'm afraid that there is a catch, as there is with all unbelievably powerful things. This form, more commonly known as the Fierce Deity, comes with a lust for blood and combat. If you are not of sound mind when you take this form, you could just as easily kill your allies as your enemies. The second catch is that, if you die in the Fierce Deity form, the reincarnation process of the Hero of Time will cease, and the world will be at the mercy of the darkness." Link was still a moment.

"Well, that's unsettling. What's part two of our lesson?"

"Part two is a lesson of the heart. One of the gifts of Hyrule, is that of love. The people of Hyrule only fall in love once, with one person. It is total and unconditional love. Love free from spite, from anger, and jealousy. Once you find the gem of your heart Link, protect them. Do not let them go, for if she, or he, it has happened, dies you will know a fate worse than death." Link was shocked.

"So Chani, was your.." Jericho nodded. "Dad, I'm so sorry."

Jericho raised his hands. "I must impart one final piece of knowledge to you. You remember the songs I have taught you on the ocarina."

"I do." It was true. His father had taught him a few songs with a certain power in them. When he played the Song of Storms, Gotham had been soaked to the bone for three days.

"Well I have one more to teach you. It is called the Song of Healing. This song eases the pain of souls in torment. I played it for Chani while she lay dying. It can also be used to allow a ghost to pass from this world to the next. This is perhaps the most powerful song I have to teach you." With that Jericho raised his ghostly ocarina and played the melody. Even though he put no power in the notes, Link could almost feel something resonating in the song. Link raised the Ocarina of Time to his lips and repeated it, careful to put no energy into the notes.

"Very good Link, you have learned all I have to teach. You are worthy of the title of Bearer. Now I must ask something of you." Jericho stood. "Play the song for me, and allow me to pass into the next life."

"What! Dad I can't do that! I need you!" Link cried and stood so fast that his bird squawked and fluttered in annoyance.

Jericho merely smiled patiently. "We both know that thats not true son. Even in the short year we have been together, you have grown into a strong and independent man. You are ready to face this world." The specter took his son's hands. "Release me. Return me to Chani. Only you can do it. Please, let me go free." Link and Jericho both were crying.

Link finally nodded. "You have endured for far to long, and I shall release you, my beloved father."

Jericho smiled. "Thank you my son. I love you, Link Jerichoson." Tears running down his cheeks, Link played the song that would take his father from him. As it ended, his father sighed like a man after a long meal, and dissolved into golden light and entered his son. The three stones shattered, and the walls of the temple lost their mellow glow, for Jericho had been it's soul. Link fell to his knees, for now he was truly alone. The last son of Hyrule wept alone in his grief.

In Jump City, it was midnight. There was a knock on Starfire's door. Yawning, she walked over to it, thinking it was one of Beast Boy's pranks. When she opened it, she gasped at what she saw. Standing in the doorway was a ghost. The spectral girl was about her height, and wore a long ornate dress with no back. On either shoulder was a golden piece of armor with Hylian symbols on it. Her long, unbound hair floated around her as if she were underwater.

"He's coming," said the girl.

"Wh-who?" Starfire stuttered.

"The Dark One. The scourge is coming." She spake again. "You must be ready." With that, the spirit moved forward, _**into **_Starfire. She yelped in surprise. She looked around, and saw no one. Suddenly, there was a burning sensation on the back of her hand. There, as plain as day, was the mark of the Triforce.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Two Returns

Kwahisu walked slowly through the dark stone corridor underneath the city. He did not like this place. It was not the darkness that disturbed him, he liked the darkness, he sought that. No, it was the walls around him that made him uncomfortable. The stone pulsed with the life-blood of the Earth. It made him sick, for Kwahisu liked the cold. But still, he was needed here. Finally, he got to the proper location. The statue was where he knew it would be. Even sealed in stone the girl was beautiful. Every feature was perfectly preserved, he tapped her stomach and knew she was solid stone.

"My master calls your name little one. It is time for you to awake from this little death. Return to your friends." He spoke the words soothingly, as if to a lover, and kissed her forehead. Where he had kissed, a small ring of light appeared. His work done, Kwahisu became not but a shadow. The ring of light began to spread.

On the surface, the Titans were fighting Doctor Light. He had been trying to steal something from the auction house, but the Titans had been asked before hand to guard it in case any villains tried any funny stuff. So naturally the Titans had been ready. But something was different from the last time they had fought him. His power had been augmented somehow, as with many villains they had fought. Their power had been amped. This fight was really dragging on. Starfire was getting mad. Dr. Light was so arrogant and always insulting them, but it was his last remark that sent her over the edge.

"Where's that little sword slinger to fight me?! Why not get him to help you?! Oh, but he seems to have abandoned you!" he roared mockingly. That did it. Now she was pissed.

"How dare you attempt to judge our friend you arrogant klorbarg!" Something happened that she did not expect. Instead of green, her eyes began to glow gold, and the Triforce mark on her hand began to glow. She slashed her hand forward intending to throw a starbolt,but instead, a ball of scarlet fire blasted out her hand. The flames hit Dr. Light right on his center chest light and exploded, and his costume began to burn.

"Ahh! Help me! I'm sorry! Please help!" Cyborg grabbed a fire extinguisher that conveniently hung on a nearby wall and extinguished it.

"Starfire, since when can you throw fireballs? Is this a Tammeralien thing?" inquired Robin

"No. No Tammeralien has ever been able to do that." she answered.

"And I guarantee that you will be the last!" cried Doctor Light and released a pulse of pure energy, knocking all of the Titan's back. He stood and leveled his hand at Starfire and prepared to blast her, but just then, an enormous shadow passed overhead, and a form dropped from the sky. It was the one, the only, Link. Starfire's heart jumped at the sight of him. He was wearing the green tunic and hat in addition to chain mail, white leggings, and a white shirt.

Doctor Light raised an eyebrow. "A kid in a miniskirt? Seriously?" Link frowned and raised the Master Sword skyward, and a bolt of energy shot down charging it with celestial power.

"It's a tunic dumbass." said Link, and swiped his sword forward, releasing the energy in a slash, and decimating the good doctor's still functioning equipment.

"Link! You are back!" cried Starfire happily.

"I said I would didn't I." he said with a fearless grin. Then he turned to Doctor Light. "Now, who are you working for?"

Doctor Light spat at him. Link frowned. "ARES!" he called. The great crimson eagle landed behind Doctor Light with a thud, and screeched. "My bird has not eaten since Gotham City. He has never eaten human, but he's willing to try anything once. I don't think I can control him for long, so you better give me something I can use." said Link sweetly. With every word Link spoke, more color drained from Doctor Lights face until he was whiter than a ghost.

"I'm working for Kwahisu, he has half the villains in Jump City in his pocket. He sent me here to steal a Trident or something, That is all I know!"

"Is that all you know?" asked Link sweetly.

"I wet the bed till I was fourteen!" he cried terrified. The Titans roared with laughter. Link nodded, satisfied. "Show me what you were going to steal." he said. Dr. Light nodded and led him to an empty display stand."It's gone!" he cried. There was a note on the stand which read:

_**Dr. Light,**_

_**Thank you for a most useful distraction, but I fear I have no more need of you**_

_**-Kwahisu**_

_**P.S: your fired**_

Link sighed. "Ares, take him to prison." The huge bird squawked and grabbed Dr. Light with his talons, the doctor himself screaming in terror. Link turned to his friends. "Let's go home."

Back at Titans Tower, Link brought his friends up to date with his exploits. When he was done, he turned to Starfire and said, "Star, how did you throw fire like that?" he asked. She sighed.

"I do not know, but I think that it has something to do with the encounter that happened last night." And she told them all about the ghost last night and showed them the mark on her hand. Link grimly said nothing, but extended his own hand. He had the exact same mark. Frightened now, Starfire said, "What does it mean?" Before Link could answer, the door flew open. Standing in the door way, was a girl about Beast Boy's age with blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing gray armor with a black S in an orange circle on her chest.

"Guys.." said the girl, and fainted. Link and the others ran over to her.

"Shes back. I don't believe it!"cried Robin.

"Um, who is this?" asked Link.

"Her name is Terra. She's a friend." said Beast Boy quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Friends or Foes?

When Terra came to, she was lying on the couch in Titans Tower. Opposite her were the Titans, and a guy she did not recognize. But what puzzled her more was the tiny woman sitting on The new guy's shoulder. She sat up, every muscle and bone groaning in protest, and turned to her, friends? Did they forgive her for her actions? She guessed that the fact that they hadn't dumped her in some hospital indicated some level of forgiveness.

"Two questions," said Terra. "Who's the guy in the skirt, and who's the little thing on his shoulder?"

"One," said the new guy. "my name is Link. Two, it's a tunic, not a dress. Three, Navi is a fairy." Terra was about to tell him that fairies weren't real, but she figured that she could control the Earth, BB could turn into animals, Raven was a sorceress, Cyborg was part man part machine, Robin had boomerangs that turned into various crap, and Starfire was a super-powerful alien, how far off were fairies really?

"Okay Link, where do you come from that such funky outfits are okay?" she answered.

"You should talk." he said and Terra chuckled. Link told his story from his parents death, to the battle with Gohma, joining up with the Titans, the clash with Volvogia, Atlantis and the Kraken, Gotham, and finally the revelation of his parentage. All trough his story the Titans never broke their neutral expression, and their eyes never left Terra. Once he finished his story Terra whistled in admiration.

"That's quite the tale man. Are you sure it's true? I mean you weren't stoned or anything?" Link and Navi laughed.

"Okay, your turn. What's your story?" Terra sighed and began her story. She left nothing out. She knew that if she had any hope of forgiveness, nothing but honesty was required. She finished with, "The next thing I know, I wake up in the cavern. How long have I been.. gone?" she dared ask.

"Two years." said Cyborg flatly. She caught her breath. Two years of her life, just gone.

Trying to stay calm Terra said, "Do you have a way to get me out of this armor?"

"I scanned you while you were asleep. Apparently whatever magic brought you back also severed your connection to the suit. There are some fresh clothes in the bathroom for you." said Cyborg flatly. Head down, Terra made her way to the bathroom. The moment she was gone, the Titans launched into a heated debate whether to trust Terra or not. The main two were Beast Boy and Robin.

"Robin, did you forget how she saved all our asses!? How she sacrificed herself to save the city?!" roared Beast Boy.

"And did you forget how she tried to kill all of us?" hissed Robin.

"Um, guys?" said Link.

"No I haven't, but Slade was controlling her!"

"Guys?"

"She could have been faking!" retaliated Robin.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT YOUR HALF-WIT PIE HOLES!" roared Link. All the others jumped at this sudden outburst. Link was pissed. "She came _**here."**_ he snarled. "Of all places, she came here. To the home of the people she betrayed. And you question her motives? Bah! Can't you see her heart in her eyes? Or are you all to busy being self-righteous to care?!" The Titans looked down. Link's outburst had made them feel ashamed whether they thought he was right or not.

Terra walked into the room in her old outfit of a black T-shirt, cargo shorts, and combat boots. "Well, I guess I should be going." She said sadly and turned around to leave.

"Wait Terra!" cried Robin. She turned, eyes not wanting to hope but hoping anyway. He extended his hand and gave her a communicator. "Welcome home." he grinned. Terra stared in amazement, and then grabbed Robin in a hug and began to sob.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

About a month later, Terra was living with her friends as though nothing had gone bad between them. She had been told of the Raven and Beast Boy situation, but she wisely decided to keep her distance, knowing it might jeopardize her position in the team. Link was a bit of a puzzle to Starfire. Something subtle had changed in the year that he had been gone. At first she could not place it, and then one day it hit her.

He had become a man.

Before, he was a bit like BB and a bit like Robin. Now he had become something else. He was more confident and quieter. Even more, though Robin was still unquestionably the leader, Link had demonstrated that he was a capable leader. She could see that he was the Hero that his father had said he was.

So where did that leave her? Did Link still care for her? She knew that they were still friends, but did he still care for her as more than a friend? Then one night, she got her answer.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

It was near midnight. Starfire's fire powers had been joined by the ability to create a crystal barrier around herself, and the power to teleport short distances. What was happening to her? She decided to get fresh air out on the roof. When she was almost there, she heard music. It was the sound of an ocarina playing, and she knew that it was Link. Her heart beat faster as she reached the roof. Ares had made himself a nice little nest on the roof and had nestled down for the night. Navi was snoozing in the nest as well, and Link was leaning up against his bird playing his instrument. He had shed his tunic, chain mail, hat and boots, leaving him in his white long-sleeve shirt, white leggings, and socks. As the last note of his melody ended, he noticed her.

"How long were you listening?" he asked.

"Link, that was simply glorious. What was the name of the song? I have not heard it on Earth before." She said breathless.

Link smiled. "That's because it's not from Earth. It was the lullaby of the Princess Zelda before she disappeared. Once she did my grandfather, Lord Cyrus, adopted it as the song of the Royal Family. It doesn't have power like The Song of Storms, but there is something in the notes that makes your heart break." Starfire nodded in ascent and sat down beside him.

"Link, do you think that you could tell me something you learned from your father? Something that is beyond the simple explanation?" She asked. Link looked at her with something in his eyes that looked almost like hunger.

"Yes, I can." the burning in his eyes seemed to blaze brighter. "He told me- he told me that our kind only fall in love once. It is a love without jealousy, anger or spite. True love." He leaned closer, the deep smell of mint filled Starfire's nostrils, and he whispered, "I love you Starfire," and kissed her.

After what seemed like minutes, or it cold have been hours, or possibly several bright summer days, they broke apart. Link was terrified. Had he gone to fast? Would she reject him? He need not have feared, for she kissed him back.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

The next morning was torture, for both had to act as though nothing had happened. Even though Starfire had ended things between them, it was clear that Robin still had feelings for Starfire. But they did not have to focus on that for long, because the Titans had an unexpected guest. She wore a black and bronze jumpsuit and was about Robin's age and height. Her hair was long unbound and white. She had a long Katana blade strapped to her back.

Cyborg leveled his Sonic Cannon at the stranger. "Who are you and how the hell did you get into my Tower." he demanded.

The girl turned to him. "By got in, do you mean how did I get past that Game-boy level security system?"she asked flirtatiously. Cyborg looked ready to clobber her. 'Chill, my name is Rose, but you can call me The Ravager. And I have info for you guys. Info on your buddy Kwahisu."

"Really?" asked Robin skeptically.

"You bet bird brain." Robin's nostrils flared. "Anyway, old Kwahisu has been making orders for some pretty hardcore technology. He seems to be assembling some sort of device. All told, the Kitty Kat of Krime has enough technology to bend half the laws of Physics. But his last order was most interesting. It was listed merely as "The Product", so I decided to spy on the transaction itself. And wouldn't you know it, our furry friend had gotten his paws on twenty-four twelve ounce bottles of weapons grade Zinothium." That was disturbing, for Zinothium was an extremely powerful and dangerous material.

Robin was first to recover. "Why were you spying on Kwahisu in the first place?"

Rose's face turned grim. "Cause Kwahisu is working with the man who I have sworn to kill. His name is Slade." They gaped at her. Just then the alarm sounded, screaming bloody murder. A grim omen of things to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kwahisu's Threat

The Titans shook off their surprise at the sudden alarm and made for their various modes of transportation. Robin mounted the R-Bike, Cyborg hopped in the T-Car, BB, Terra, Link, Starfire and Raven went to the roof. Raven and Starfire started to fly, Terra summoned some stone, BB became a hawk, and Link mounted Ares. The Titans raced into the city, Ravager following them, and went to find the threat. It was Mumbo the Great. When the Titans arrived at the bank he was robbing, he just smiled.

"Ah Titans, I hoped you would come. And I believe that my newest trick will blow your tops!" he cried madly.

"Sorry Mumbo," said Robin. "Your illusions don't scare us!" Mumbo howled with laughter and with a puff of black smoke, he held a razor sharp boomerang. Link noticed that Mumbo had no wand, which was odd because Mumbo's wand was the source of his illusions. Mumbo threw the boomerang and it cut Robin's arm!

"No more illusions kiddies, MUMBO THE GREAT IS NOW A MASTER OF REAL MAGIC!"

"Titans go!" cried Robin. The Titans and Ravager attacked, but this was different from the last time they had fought Mumbo. Now, the illusions were real. The blades that he threw at them were real, as were the cobras he produced from his sleeve. This time, they could end up dead. Then Link had an idea. To see if it was possible, he used a trick Jericho had taught him. He concentrated his spirit powers in his eyes, and could see the auras of those around him. Like all the other times he had done it, it was disorienting at first, but he soon got used to it. Mumbo's aura was, like all living things, filled with many colors. But unlike those around him, it was being constricted and crushed by a horrible dark aura. Link deactivated his aura gave, and called upon the celestial power in a Skyward Strike. As he had hoped, the strike cleansed the Dark aura and Mumbo was powerless.

"Alright piglet, start squealing, where did you get those new powers?!" snarled Ravager.

"I'd rather die! It would be a better fate than what HE would do if he knew that I betrayed him." he snarled.

"Let's put that theory to the test." growled Link mounting Ares. With a single command, the great creature grabbed Mumbo by the arms, and took off.

"Where are you taking me!?" screamed Mumbo.

Link shrugged. "Mostly- up. Now unless you tell me who gave you your powers, I'll have Ares turn you into splatter art." Mumbo's face lost all color.

"Kwahisu! He gave me the magic and told me to cause as much destruction as possible!" he screamed. Link nodded and snapped his fingers. Ares dropped Mumbo, but caught him again, with a good two feet to spare.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000

While the other Titans, and Ravager, went back to the tower, Robin stayed behind to make sure everything was squared away. As he was walking to the R-Bike, he saw a shadow moving in the nearby alley. Cautious, Robin entered the alley, staff ready. All of a sudden, he heard dark laughter behind him. He wheeled around, and saw Kwahisu himself.

"Don't try it Robin. This is but an illusion I created to speak to you." he said. Robin swung at it anyway, and it passed right through the apparition. The spectral Kwahisu cackled. "I have something to ask of you Robin. I need you to bring Link to me. Do this, and I will leave you and your friends alone. If you don't, I will make you watch as I slaughter all those you love. Decide, the new guy who's after your girl? Or your friends who have become your family." The false Kwahisu laughed, and dissolved into shadow. Disturbed, Robin made his way to the R-Bike.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000

At Titan's Tower, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Terra were playing Mortal Kombat, Raven was reading, Ravager was training, and Link and Starfire were watching the sun go down. They said nothing, and yet all was understood. Neither wanted to be the first to break the solemn beauty of the sunset. Finally, she asked the question burning in her heart.

"Link, I believe that you know something of my new powers that you do not speak of." For a moment, Link said absolutely nothing. Finally, he sighed and began to speak.

"When Princess Zelda disappeared, the only ship missing was an old relic from the royal museum. It ran on fuel, but all the new ships ran on crystals. Even fully fueled, there was only one planet close enough for it to get to. Tammaran." Starfire gasped and Link nodded. "My father later told me, that the Princess's husband-to-be had died, and the Princess had been devastated, mad with grief. It is logical that she would go to another planet to escape her grief, and that she would try to seek comfort in another's arms."

"Y-you think that I, I am,"

"Yes I do. Your powers are Hylian. The Fire? Din's Fire. The Teleportation? Farore's Winds. The crystal? Nayru's Love. The mark on your hand means you hold the Triforce of Wisdom. You are the last living descendent of Salem the Just. I'm certain of it." Starfire was trembling, and she felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. She fell into Link's arms, crying. She raised her head, and let him kiss her. And when he did, she kissed him back.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

Robin ran from the roof to his R-Bike. He hadn't been spying, just seeing. Seeing his past crumble to dust and his future burn to ash. He hopped on the R-Bike and sped off until the wind could dry his tears. When the thought occurred to him, he banished it from his mind, only to have it return. It would be the answer to _**so many**_ problems not just his own. What he could _**not **_do was what Kwahisu had demanded, no matter how much he hated Link at the moment. If he did this, Kwahisu's plans would fall apart. In doing this he could protect the team by saying that he had struggled to much. Though it repulsed him, he had to do this. He had to kill Link.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Attack

No one had seen Robin since the fight with Mumbo, and everyone was beginning to worry a bit. It was not like him to just disappear without an explanation. No one said it aloud, but they all knew that the last time this had happened, he had become Slade's apprentice. But no one even wanted to consider that option. They had searched the city, but it was like he had just disappeared. Eventually, they sat down and picked at dinner. No one was really hungry. Eventually they gave it all to Ares and retired. Terra was sharing a room with Starfire since her's hadn't been prepared yet. Link himself was crashing on the couch until his room was ready. Link normally was asleep before his head hit the pillow, but tonight he was worried. He and Robin's relationship had been cool at best, but he still worried about him, mostly for Starfire's sake. Link's extra sharp hearing picked up the door sliding open, and jolted up. He was greeted by creatures. They were thin and muscular, and walked like gorillas, and they seemed to have stone shields as their heads. There were about ten of them forming a V, and the ones on the right were each holding a Titan or The Ravager. The one on the end of the left side held Terra. At the tip of the V was the despicable Kwahisu.

"Well well, no friends and no weapons. How are you going to get out of this one?" said Kwahisu in his cold amused way. Link said nothing, but used the summoning spell his dad had taught him, and in a fraction of a second he was ready for battle. Kwahisu gave a genuine whistle of admiration and said, "Turned into quite the warrior have we? But I'm afraid that your still on your own."

"He's not alone." said a voice that seemed to come from the walls. With a huge gust of wind, Pah-Koh entered the room. Kwahisu looked like he had bitten into an apple that was not quite ripe.

"Brother, how good of you to join us. Here to join my cause I hope?" he asked in a voice strained with anger, but with a note of something else. It took Link a moment to recognize it, but when he did, it was immensely satisfying, for Kwahisu had fear in his voice.

Pah-Koh shook his head. "I'm here to turn you into ash and dance on the ashes "brother" ". He spat the last word out like it was a curse. Kwahisu looked positively pissed, but before he could give the command to attack, several Roberangs flew through the window and exploded into smoke. With a crash, Robin swung in through the window like Tarzan and stood in a ready stance between Link and Pah-Koh. The smoke confused the creatures holding the Titans long enough for them to escape and fight back. With that the battle raged.

Pah-Koh ran straight for his brother, his staff exploding into golden flame as Kwahisu drew his Katana and ignited it into black fire. Link sliced his blade through one of the Shadow Creatures, severing it's arm, Terra finishing it off with a rock. It was a long, hard, fight, but finally they took down all the monsters but one. As they prepared to a attack it, it raised it's head and gave a howl, which froze the Titans in their footsteps, and brought back it's comrades, fully healed, and pissed off. Link knew that they had to take them all out at once, so he drew all the beasts to him and let them form a ring around him. The moment they did, Link channeled all of his might into The Master Sword and unleashed a devastating spin attack, which eliminated them all at once. Exhausted, they turned to the still raging fight between Kwahisu and Pah-Koh.

A huge tornado of black and scarlet fire had formed around the brothers. Suddenly, Pah-Koh's staff went flying, and Pah-Koh flew four feet and crashed to the ground. The blazing vortex disappeared and Kwahisu casually strode forward to his fallen brother. His expression was that of one who was about to do something very pleasing. But before he could walk not two feet, he was blasted by Cyborg's Sonic Cannon.

"Boo-yeah." said Cyborg quietly. Kwahisu got to his feet, an expression of unadulterated rage on his face. He stood to face a group of bruised, bloodied, and beaten Titans. He prepared to blast them with whatever nastiness he had in store, but at that moment, Pah-Koh's staff flew into his outstretched hand, and he thrust it toward the Titan's kitchen, the blue stone on it's end glowing. As he did, the Titan's kitchen sink exploded, and the water it contained blasted at Kwahisu like a living thing. It wrapped itself around him like a living thing, and carried him out the window.

"It's over," said Raven.

"No it's not." said Robin quietly. All turned to him. He was standing next to Link with an empty look on his face. "I'm sorry Starfire." he said quietly, and slammed his fist into Link's face. Link reeled in shock, quickly replaced by fury,and drew his sword and struck.

Robin saw the fight from above, as though he were watching it, not participating in it. He saw a golden-feathered hawk fighting a savage black and gray wolf. The hawk swooped forward and clawed at the wolf's muzzle. The wolf swiped at the hawk's wings, and blood spurted from where it's claws hit. At the same moment, Robin felt something warm and wet sliding down his arms. The hawk swooped forward, diving for the throat,going for the kill. Suddenly, Starfire was between them. Trying to pull his fingers away from Link's throat, and Robin was in his own body again, his fingers wrapped like a vice around the throat of a barely breathing Link.

"Robin! I beg of you! Release Link! If you ever had "the feelings" for me, release him!" she cried in anguish. He could see the tears streaming down her face. He had wanted to protect her, he thought miserably, but now he realized that killing Link would kill her as surely as Kwahisu could. Just as it seemed Robin would crush the life out of Link forever, he released him and fled. He fled the tower, but he could only wish that he could flee himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Aftermath

Link blinked awake to Starfire's beautiful face. Her eyes were red from crying, and she still bore scratches from last night's brawl. But the way her face lit up when Link opened his eyes... Link could have lived and died in that single look. He wondered if his father had felt that way when he looked at Chani.

"L-Link! You are not dead! We were worried that Robin-"

"Robin!" cried Link cutting her off.

Starfire looked puzzled and sad at the same time. "You do not remember?" she asked. Link shook his head.

"I remember Pah-Koh beating Kwahisu, but after that, it kind of gets fuzzy." Starfire was quiet for a moment, and told him the painful tale. That Robin had attacked him. That he had tried to kill him. Link was stunned. He knew that Robin had disliked him, but he didn't know that he had wanted to kill him. She finished with, "I think that Robin believed that he was doing the right thing by ending your life. I do not know why." after a moment she asked, "Do you hate him?" she asked so quietly that Link, even with his incredible hearing, had to strain to hear. Link closed his wolf eyes.

"No," he said almost as quietly. "but I don't pity him either. I think he would hate that more." Tears brimmed in Starfire's eyes.

"Thank you," she said.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

The next few days were a blur of repair of both the Tower and their hearts. The name Robin could not be mentioned without opening a box of hurt, worry, and anger. When the tower was repaired, they noticed that the city had been far too quiet lately. It was like the city was holding it's breath in anticipation of a great calamity. The city was a powder keg, and the fuse was rapidly burning away.

And yet those in the Tower barely noticed it. Even Ravager, who had only known Robin a short time, was gripped by the melancholy. They acted out their routines as though it would make the world right again. They barely spoke. Pah-Koh was in a coma after the battle with his twin, and the others wanted to be in comas. One day, Cyborg called a meeting.

"Robin is gone. It's time we faced that. If he comes back we'll give him a chance to explain himself, but until that day comes, we need a leader." Everyone was silent, for they all knew the meaning of Cyborg's words. By appointing a new leader, they would acknowledge that Robin was truly gone. For a moment, no one moved. Then Link stood.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Cyborg said, and smiled the first smile anyone in the Tower had seen in days.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Once Link had been given the role of leader, life began to creep back into the tower. The T.V blared video games. Laughter returned. Terra and BB began to prank again,even though no one had missed that, and everyone allowed themselves to be happy. Link had worried that what had happened would drive a wedge between him and Starfire, well, at least on her end. But it only seemed to drive them closer together.

A few days after Link's ascension, Raven came to them with startling news. Pah-Koh had awoken and was demanding their presence. As soon as they could be in the hospital room, they went to Pah-Koh. He was looking out the window. He was dressed in his old outfit, holding his staff. He turned to the Titans.

"As you know, I came to your aid the night that Kwahisu attacked, but that was not by my design. That was luck. I came to you with news. Since Robin is, indisposed, who is acting leader?"

Link walked forward. "I am."

Pah-Koh nodded. "I expected as much. I came to tell you, I have found my brother's hideout."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Robin staggered into the Batcave. Batman looked up, and even the unflappable caped crusader gasped at his former apprentices state.

"Robin, what the hell happened to you?" asked Batman. Robin sobbed and poured out his tale. It shocked Batman to see his charge in such a state. When it was over, Batman sighed.

"You made a mistake Robin, but running will solve nothing. You made a mistake, but you can make things right."

"How can I make things right!"

"Something is coming Robin. I know you can feel it." Robin looked up at him. "A storm is coming. Go back and use that." Robin nodded. "Yes you can spend the night."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

That night Robin dreamed. Three beings came to him. He could not see them properly, for they were covered by a veil of light.

"Little bird," they said. "Why do you sleep? You must fly to your nest, for your broodmates need you." They began to fade. "Go home," they whispered.

Robin jolted awake. He knew what he had to do. It was time to go home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The King of Evil

The Titans and Ravager stood on the roof of the building opposite of where Pah-Koh had told them Kwahisu's base was. It was, ironically, an old abandoned prison.

"Well, at least they're already in prison. He's done half the work for us." The others gave obligatory chuckles. There was a gust of wind, and Pah-Koh was on the roof with them. He strode forward.

"So," he said. He could have been discussing the weather. "do you kids actually have a plan?"

"No. No we do not. We're kind of winging it here." Said Link a little bit of embarrassment in his voice. Pah-Koh nodded his approval.

"My brother will probably be anticipating a well formed plan. So winging it is probably your best option." Link nodded.

"Titans go." he said, and they approached the front door. The prison was an old style one. One that was more akin to the great city of Troy rather than a penitentiary. It had two huge wooden double doors attached to huge cement walls forming a barrier around the open yard. The yard was about two-hundred yards from gate to main building, and one-hundred yards from side wall to side wall. The yard itself was a plain field of grass and weeds. The main building was an imposing structure. It was three stories tall, and huge. Four guard towers rose out of the four corners of the building.

"Damn, this place is a fortress." said Cyborg.

"Look, at the end of the yard," said Link. There stood they're old buddy Kwahisu. He stood at the door, an eyebrow raised in skepticism. The Titans charged him, and they fell into the pit that Kwahisu had dug. Overhead they heard him laughing.

"By Thor's hammer, I gave you guys too much credit! I was certain that you wouldn't fall for this one! I actually had a needlessly elaborate and convoluted plan for you later! If I had known that it would be this easy to trap you morons I would have dangled a slice of Pizza over an exposed pit!" Kwahisu was nearly hysterical with laughter. Pah-Koh raised his staff and prepared to use the winds to get them out of there, but he was suddenly on the receiving end of a huge jolt of electricity. His mirth subsiding, Kwahisu called down, "No magic brother. I've laid spells that allow only me to use magic in there." Link whipped out his hook-shot and blasted it at the edge, only to have it hit by a solid barrier of energy. "Or getting out by physical means. I'm afraid your stuck till I do something. Like this for instance!" he produced a remote from his robe and pressed a single red button. Sleeping gas began to fill the pit.

"Sleeping gas, how original," said Link with sarcasm, and then was knocked out with the rest."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

When Link came to, he found himself bound by strands of black energy around his wrists. He, along with the others, were attached to the ceiling. They were in a circular room underneath the prison. They were arranged in a semicircle with Link next to Starfire, Terra next to her, then Pah-Koh, then BB, then Raven, then Ravager, and Cyborg on the end. Opposite them, was a huge machine built like a giant doughnut. At it's base was a ramp like structure with twenty-four circular slots, each occupied by a vial of Zinothium. In the center of the room was a huge cauldron filled with some bubbling unidentifiable liquid. Like a shade slipping under a door, Kwahisu entered the room. He strode forward until he was at the cauldron. He turned to the Titans and smiled.

"Well, now that everyone is awake, let us begin shall we?" he said. From his robe he produced a long, slim, silver knife. It was so long, it was almost a short sword. He walked over to Link and Starfire, at the same time producing two glasses. In one deft movement, he cut open both their hands, allowing blood to pool into the glasses. Satisfied with the amount, he walked over to the pot.

"Blood of the chosen pair." he said, and poured the blood into the water. A burst of crimson steam issued from the surface. Next Kwahisu walked over to Terra. His knife ignited into fire. He raised his knife, and cut out her left eye. Terra screamed in pain. Since the knife had been on fire, the wound was cauterized and there was no blood, but the pain was still unbearable. Kwahisu frowned and ripped off two pieces of his left sleeve, wrapping one around her head like an eye patch, and the other he stuffed in her mouth as a gag. He again approached the pot, and dumped in the eye.

"Eye of the descendent." he said again. Silver steam burst from the pot now. Finally, he raised the knife, wreathed in fire, and spoke the words, "Flesh of the servant," he said, and lopped his left hand off, which plunged into the liquid, sending pure black steam out. Kwahisu's reaction to losing his hand scared Link shitless. He didn't scream, didn't cry, he just smiled. It was a blissful smile, as though he felt nothing. Kwahisu used his black magic to lift the cauldron, and Link felt his restrains weaken. He wasn't strong enough to break it magically, but maybe Pah-Koh was. He saw that Pah-Koh was way ahead of him, chanting something underneath his breath.

Kwahisu poured the cauldron's foul contents into the hollow hole of the machine, and it swirled around, filling it. "You can come out now Slade." called Kwahisu. Sure enough, Slade emerged from the shadows, head down. At the sight of him, Ravager snarled and struggled to free herself. Slade looked at her sadly. "Sweetheart-" he began but Ravager cut him off.

"_Don't! You! Ever! Freaking! Call! Me! That!" _she roared. Slade just sighed.

"I'm doing this for you. If I do, Kwahisu will bring your mother back, and you two can hate me together." There was no anger in Slade's voice, only sadness, and something that took Link a bit longer to identify. It was regret.

Kwahisu began the incantation for his spell. When he spoke, it was in a voice that was both his own, and another's. Like there was someone else underneath his skin.

"_**Roll of Darkness hear my cry,**_

_**Bring back he who cannot die,**_

_**My oath shall keep with my final breath,**_

_**And let my words fling open the Doors of Death."**_

The liquid glowed, and then the glow faded. For a moment, nothing happened, then a thick black mist poured out of the portal, and into Slade. Slade screamed as his body twisted and writhed, and it took a new form. His mask popped off and he stood, but the creature that stood was not Slade.

He was tall, at least seven feet tall, and made of muscle. He had pale gray skin, and was garbed in black armor covered in gold symbols, and a long red cloak with an inverted Triforce on it. His hair was blazing red, and his eyes burned with golden fire. He looked down at his body, raised his head, and loosed a cold laugh. Kwahisu snapped his fingers, and two androids walked in, carrying a long black Trident. Link caught his breath as he recognized it.

"That's the Black Trident! How did that get to Earth!" The man grinned evilly.

"I sent it here of course. Right before your precious sages sealed me away." He said in a voice as deep as thunder, and as harsh as clashing rocks.

"You bastard! Who are you and what have you done with my father!"demanded Ravager.

"Father!?" cried Cyborg. The man smacked his hand to his face.

"How silly of me! Only Link knows who I am, so I should introduce myself." He spread his arms and said, "I am Ganondorf, scourge of Hyrule, King of evil." He held up his left hand, and the mark of the Triforce was upon it. "Bearer of the Triforce of Power." he finished.

"You mean thief of the Triforce of power!" cried Link. Ganondorf said nothing, but he turned to Kwahisu.

"My loyal servant, I have a gift for you." Ganondorf walked over to Link and reached for the Master Sword.

Link laughed. "Fool, that is the sword of evil's bane!" he said incredulously.

Ganondorf smiled. "Not for long." And ripped it out of it's sheath. For a moment it glowed trying to reject Ganondorf, but darkness flowed from Ganondorf into the blade. The hilt turned black, and the blade turned bone white.

"As you can see," said Ganondorf holding the blade up, "this is no longer the Master Sword. It is Thorn, Bane of Light." Link was shocked at what Ganondorf had done. He had corrupted the sword of evil's bane. Link seemed to deflate in defeat. Ganondorf walked over to Kwahisu. "Now my servant, take this blade." Ganondorf pressed the hilt into the stump of Kwahisu's arm. A black mist swirled where the hilt touched him, and when it cleared, Kwahisu and the blade had become one. He howled in triumph.

Two things happened at once. Several Roberangs hit the ground at Ganondorf's feet, exploding in smoke, and Pah-Koh broke free of his bonds. Robin rushed in and hit Kwahisu with his staff, knocking him out. With the cat down, the bonds holding the Titan's fell away. Pah-Koh grabbed Link, Starfire, and Terra and summoned the wind. Link was dimly aware of Kwahisu's knife flying at them, and he became one with the wind.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

When Link became himself again, he Terra and Starfire were in an odd place. It was like Earth, but it also wasn't. The sky was blue, but it glimmered like a sapphire. The grass looked more, alive. The flowers were every color at once. The trees had every type of leaf and fruit on them.

"Where are we" said Terra.

"Th- the Sacred Realm, the home of the Go-goddesses." said Pah-Koh in a choked voice. The three friends turned to see Pah-Koh, his brother's knife sticking through his heart. Pah-Koh collapsed, and they rushed over to him.

"Dude we need to help you! What can we-"

"No!" he snarled. "You must go to... Mt. Trinum, to the palace of Mathias. He can forge you... another blade." Pah-Koh had tears running down his face. He griped Link's arm. "Tell Kwahisu.. tell my brother... I still love him, for he is my baby brother." Link nodded. Pah-Koh's hand fell away, and his body became silver mist, and swirled away with the wind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Nibbler

For a long time, neither Link, nor Terra, nor Starfire moved from where Pah-Koh had died. None of them had known the cat well, but he had been their friend none the less. Link was the first to break his paralysis. He stood and looked around. He knew that he had to get to the Mountain of Trinum, but he had no idea how to get there.

"What is this place?" asked Terra in a hollow voice. Link turned turned to her, and winced at the strip of cloth serving as an eye-patch, and what he knew was under it. Shaking off his horror, Link answered.

"This is the Sacred Realm. The home of the three Goddesses: Nayru, Farore, and Din. The place Pah-Koh mentioned, The Mountain of Trinum, it's where the three weapons, the Black Trident, the Master Sword, and the Bow of Light were forged." said Link.

"Who is Mathias?" asked Starfire.

Link sighed. "I don't know. He wasn't in my father's lessons. But if Pah-Koh was right, he can forge a new Master Sword, and we need that if we're going to beat Ganondorf."

"Okay, who is this Ganondorf?" said Terra, frustrated. Link told her the story of how his home planet fell.

"And he can only be killed by a weapon of the God's." finished Link. Terra nodded.

"Why did Kwahisu call me the descendent?" she asked.

Link shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine." said Link.

"How are we to get to this Mountain of Trinum?" asked Starfire.

"I have no idea. Maybe an inhabitant can lead us there." as though the words had summoned him, a tiny creature emerged from the bushes. It took no notice of the three strangers, rather turned it's attention to a bush with every type of berry on it. It began to munch on the various berries. It was about two feet tall and had purple scales with light gray scales on it's belly. It looked like an infant T-Rex. Link approached it slowly.

"Um, excuse me?" he said tentatively. The creature froze like a deer in the head lights, berry juice still dripping down it's mouth. "I'm not going to hurt you," said Link gently, "Do you have a name?"

"Nibbler," said the creature, relaxing a bit.

"Okay Nibbler, do you know where the Mountain of Trinum is?" asked Link.

Nibbler cocked his head inquisitively. "You mean Fire Rock?" he asked.

"Is it really tall with three statues of women at the top?" Nibbler nodded. "Great! Can you lead us there?"

"No! Sacred place. Go there bring Bad Juju!" cried the little creature.

"It won't, I promise. We're, expected." grinned Link. Nibbler still looked unsure, but nodded.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Link had never bitten his nails before, but five minutes after traveling with Nibbler he had bitten them down to the nub. Nibbler was one of the most aggravating creatures in history. He was always getting distracted by butterflies and sticks and other assorted items. They were making progress, just slow progress. But now that they had hooked up with the little guy, they couldn't ditch him, because he had formed some kind of bond with Terra. Nibbler wouldn't go anywhere without her. Link and Starfire let it go because they both knew that Terra needed to feel good about herself. Ever since Kwahisu had cut her eye out, she had been quieter. She didn't smile or laugh, it was like Kwahisu had cut out part of herself as well, and if Nibbler could fill that hole in her heart, then so be it.

It was about three days into their journey, when Nibbler screeched in panic and rushed over to a section of grass by one of the huge trees that bore every type of fruit. He was clearly disturbed by something, and in a moment, Link saw it. The grass at the base of the tree was wilting.

"Nibbler, the grass is wilting, that's it." said Link.

"Bad! The last time grass got sad bad man kill Hyrule!" cried Nibbler. "Big piece of grass die! Still no heal!" Nibbler was almost hysterical.

"What does he speak of Link?" asked Starfire.

"He means that the last time grass started to die, Hyrule was destroyed. According to Jericho, the sacred realm is a reflection of the real world. So if our world if fucked up, this one is to."

"To Fire Rock!" Cried Nibbler "You fix this!"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Back on Earth, things were going badly. Robin and the remaining Titans were living in the sewers, while Ganondorf took over the city. They fought when they could, but Ganondorf had brought monsters galore into the city, and not just the ones that attacked the tower. There were creatures that appeared to be giant bats, great goblin-like beasts, and creatures that dimly resembled tigers crossed with wolves. People never left their homes anymore. What was worse, was that Ganondorf had sealed them from the outside world. A huge globe of dark energy surrounded the city, including the underground, so there was no escape that way.

One day Raven said, "Why is he sealing us off?" Robin feared that he had the answer.

"I think that he's building up an army."

"How? The dude has only one portal!" cried Beast Boy.

"Haven't you noticed how more and more people have been going missing and more monsters keep showing up?" said Robin.

"What's your point?" asked Ravager.

"Remember that call we intercepted, about the lady with the shield face thing in her house. She specifically said that there was only one in her house. But when we got there there were _**two **_creatures there." said Robin.

"You don't think.." said Cyborg.

"Yeah, Ganondorf is turning the people of this city into monsters.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

It was there fifth day of traveling, and the land was showing even more signs of decay. Nibbler was freaking out, and seemed only to be calm around Terra. It had been a long day, but Nibbler was pushing them harder for some reason.

"I think I preferred him as a flight-of-fancy" said Link, breathing hard. Starfire nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Nibbler cried, "We here!" and dashed forward. The three dashed forward as fast as they could, out of the forest, and beheld a sight. The volcano was huge, towering over every tree. At the top were three statues that looked like gray blobs from the distance. At the base of the huge mountain was a small Roman Villa.

"Fire Rock," said nibbler breathlessly.

"No," said Link, "The Mountain of Trinum."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Mad Mathias

Link, Terra, Starfire, and Nibbler approached the Villa at the base of the Mountain of Trinum. When they got close they saw that it was in terrible shape. The stones were crumbling, and moss was creeping between the cracks. The once beautiful mosaics that adorned the walls had crumbled beyond recognition. Inside, they heard clanging and banging and the sound of someone who appeared to be arguing with themselves. Nibbler still looked nervous about being on "sacred land", but followed Terra with the faith of a child. Link pushed the door open, and found that the entire interior had been converted into an enormous forge. It was set up in the medieval style, and all the walls, all available storage space was taken up by weapons and tools. A man was standing in the corner arguing with nothing.

"Um, sir?" asked Terra. The man stopped his angry words and turned to them. None of them had ever seen a wilder looking man. He had hair everywhere, he looked like an ape. He wore a ragged, filthy tunic and stained britches. His eyes were blue, but incredibly bloodshot, and his teeth were yellowed beyond repair. But despite his appearance, he was incredibly muscled, and looked like he could wrestle a bull and win. He also looked crazy enough to do it.

"Who are you? Did Abdul send you to kill me?!" then he yelled at nothing, "Shut up!"

"No sir. We are looking for Mathias of the forges. Do you perhaps know where he is?" asked Starfire politely.

The wild man straightened up. "I'm old Mathias little lady. I am Mathias! Forger of the weapons of the Gods!" he cried, hands extended heavenward. Then, "Daisy! Daisy! Give me your answer true! SHUT UP!" He roared.

"I think we have the wrong Mathias." said Terra under her breath. Link was inclined to agree, when Nibbler spoke up.

"He Mathias. Remember when pointy things forged. He do it." said Nibbler. Great thought Link. The one guy who can forge a Master Sword, and he's a lunatic.

Focused suddenly, Mathias said, "Why are you here?" Link cleared his throat and told Mathias the whole tale. When he was done Mathias looked blank.

"So, can you forge a new Master Sword or what?" asked Link.

Mathias crossed his arms, and said. "No."

"So your just going to _**let **_Ganondorf take over the Earth!" cried Link enraged.

"Stupid boy! I don't have the materials I need! You think that the Master Sword is forged of common iron?! NO! It is forged from brightsteel! The ore from fallen stars! And even if I had the brightsteel, you would still be lacking the three most important elements. The Light of Farore! The Love of Nayru! And of course Fire of Din! They are that which gives the Master Sword it's power." Mathias paused to catch his breath.

Taking the opportunity, Link spoke, "What if we were to get those things. Then would you forge one?" Mathias was taken aback.

"I-I suppose." His face split into a huge grin. "Ascend the mountain, at the top are the entrances to three temples at the base of the three statues. Link must enter the Temple of Courage at the base of the statue of Farore, and endure the Trial of Courage. Only then will he receive the Light of Farore. Starfire must enter the Temple of Wisdom and endure the Trial of Wisdom. Then she will be given the Love of Nayru. Terra must enter the Temple of Power and endure the trial of Power. Then she shall be given the Fire of Din. Once you all exit your respective Temples, You will be given the brightsteel. Do this, and I shall forge a new Master Sword."

Before they left, Link asked, "May I borrow one of your swords?"

"Yes! Yes! Now if you excuse me I must play chess with Bubo here." With those words he produced a robotic bronze owl with a spinning head. Link picked up a suitable sword, and backed out before things got weirder.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Trials

Thanks to Terra's power over the Earth, climbing the volcano was the easy part. Just as Mathias had said there were three statues. Each one stood upon a two foot marble pedestal with the royal crest of Hyrule, the skeletal eagle with the Triforce where it's head should have been. The statues themselves looked as though Michelangelo himself had carved them. Farore, with her child's body and full battle armor. Nayru with her long flowing ball gown and harp. Din, in her tight dress and fire in each hand.

"Well, these statues are pretty and all, but where the hell are the temple's?" asked Terra. Link walked up to the statue of Farore and ran his hand over the royal crest of Hyrule inscribed on it's base. A dim glow began to emanate from the symbol. Link lept away in surprise as the ground in front of the statue crumbled away, and the same thing was happening in front of the other three statues. When the dust cleared there were stairways leading underground at the foot of each statue.

"Is there anything that your touch can't make happen dude?"asked Terra.

"Want to find out?" said Link with a wink, and was rewarded with a fist-sized rock to the face. Starfire laughed. Link attempted to salvage what remained of his pride by standing up and brushing himself off. "Let's just get going already." he said, and each walked down the stairs of their respective statues.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

When Link reached the bottom of the pit, he found a white wall of light taking up the space of a huge arched doorway. He put his hand to it, and found it to be ethereal, like mist. After a moment's hesitation, he strode through it. When he passed it, he found himself in a huge forest. There were trees of every kind, the noises of birds and animals filled the pine-scented air. He looked behind him, and saw that the steps were in the inside of a mammoth tree. As soon as he stepped three feet into the forest, a spirit popped up out of the forest floor. It was about his size, and was the body of a female. It's legs were black, it's body was purple, and it wore a cloak like garment, one half was blue, and the other purple. The specter bowed to him.

"Greetings master. I am Fi, a servant of the Goddesses. You have come for the light of Farore, but to receive it, you must endure the trial of Courage." Fi spread her arms. "This is the reflection of the Faron Woods of Hyrule. You will face your greatest fear amongst these trees. Know that the shades that appear are of your making, and they can kill you."

"Well _**that's **_comforting." said Link sarcastically

"I do not understand." said Fi. "But I only calculate a twelve percent chance of survival." said Fi. With that, she disappeared, and a sort of shiver ran through the air. Link drew his sword and shield. He heard a noise behind him and he turned, ready for action.

He saw Starfire. She smiled and held her arms out as if wishing for an embrace. Link was about to go to her when there was a wet stabbing sound, and a pure white blade slid through her gut. It slid out, and she fell dead. Link felt some part of him die. It was a horrible, wrenching sensation in his heart, like it was being torn out and crushed at the same time. And behind her, the blade still wet with blood, was Kwahisu. The corrupted Master Sword still attached to his arm, and he was smiling that same smile he had worn the day he killed Link's parents. The same smile he had worn when he had hacked his hand off. A rage, so unique, so powerful filled him that he knew that this was darkness. And he welcomed it. With a roar of pure rage, Link charged his foe.

Link had never fought so well as he had in this fight. Kwahisu's blade never even got close to Link. Link charged, and they locked swords. While in the power struggle, Link kicked the bastard in the stomach sending him sprawling. Link lept into the air, and brought his sword down with a vengeance, shattering the corrupted Master Sword as Kwahisu brought it up to block him. Kwahisu cried in pain and clutched his wrist. Link raised his sword and prepared to strike, but hesitated. He knew that Kwahisu deserved to die, but he looked Link in the eye, and Link realized something. He had always thought that Kwahisu's eyes were gold, but now he saw that they were blue, a mirror image of his own. Kwahisu was a victim as much as Link was, a victim of fate and circumstance. His evil was not of his own making. Link knew in that instant that he could not kill the pathetic creature before him, even though every cell in his body screamed for him to do it. Hating himself for not avenging his soul-twin, Link lowered his blade. The instant he did, Kwahisu, the shattered sword, and Starfire's body all disappeared. Realization dawned on him, it had all been an illusion. He was nearly hysterical with relief. Suddenly, a voice akin to the wind rustling in the reeds blossomed forth.

"_**True courage is not knowing when to take a life, but knowing when to spare one."**_

As soon as the words were spoken, a green orb of light materialized about twelve feet in front of him in the middle of the clearing where he had fought Kwahisu's shade. The voice rang out once again.

"_**You have earned the Light of Farore little one. Use it well."**_

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Terra reached the bottom of the stairwell, and saw a gold light filling the entry way of a great arched door. Terra cautiously traversed the mysterious light. She stepped into another world. She was in a narrow valley, surrounded by mountains. There was a natural dam blocking a river, so she assumed that this used to be a lake. At that moment, the same being that had greeted Link came to her.

She bowed. "Child of the Earth, I am Fi, servant of the Goddesses. You are about to undergo the Trial of Power. This is a reflection of the Mountains of Eldin. In it's stone embrace, you will face an incredibly powerful foe, and you must vanquish her. Given that you are not one of the Blessed, you have only a two percent chance of survival." With those words, Fi left Terra alone with her apprehension. Terra was suddenly aware of another in the valley with her. She turned to see, herself. IT was a perfect reflection, except for the eye. Unlike her one good eye, this Terra's eye was blood red. After what seemed like a mutual agreement, they attacked each other.

The battle had dragged itself for an hour. The evil Terra seemed to know her move before Terra herself knew it. But unlike her, Terra was getting tired. Suddenly, an idea occurred to her. She simultaneously made a stone dome around her, and broke the dam which held back the water. She covered her ears to the screams. Then a voice as deep and powerful as the thunder in the summer storms boomed forth.

"_**True power is power of the mind, not of the body."**_ A fire ball of scarlet and gold appeared in front of her.

"_**You hath earned the fire of Din. Use it**_** wisely"**

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Starfire descended into the room that she was to face her trial in. To her surprise, it was merely a small office. All of a sudden, Fi, the spirit who had guided Terra and Link came to her. "Greetings Princess of Destiny. I am Fi, servant of the Goddesses. The Trial of Wisdom shall soon begin. I warn you, it sjall be far more terrible than that which your companions shall face." With that Fi left. While still trying to puzzle out the meaning of Fi's words, her trial began.

The pain was almost unbearable. Something had mental hold of her, and she could not break free. She was going to die, she knew it. As she did, she wrested enough control to conjure the memory of the night Link told her he loved her. If she was going to die, she reasoned, it might as well be in the memory of the one she loved. All of a sudden, the pain stopped.

_**"Wisdom is born in the heart, not the mind."**_rang a voice with the sound of water running over rocks. A blue glowing crystal appeared in the middle of the room.

_**"You Hath earned the Love of Nayru. Use it well."** _

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Link emerged from the stairs onto the top of the mountain, the Light of Farore in his hands. A few moments later, Terra emerged holding the Fire of Din. A few moments later, Starfire emerged holding a blue crystal. Link rushed over and hugged her as tight as he could. She was surprised at first, but returned the hug as hard as she could. Link separated from her long enough to kiss her. He had had a small taste of the hell his father had gone through everyday after losing Chani, and he never intended to let the real thing happen, to either of them.

Link told them of his trial, Terra of her's, and Starfire recounted her tale. Link and Starfire twined their finger's together when they heard of each other's suffering. A gesture that did not go unnoticed by Terra.

"Get a room you two." she grinned, shoving them playfully.

As soon as she was done with her tale, the volcano rumbled, and out of the fiery pit, rose Fi and a huge chunk of ore. "Here is the brightsteel you need." and deposited it at their feet. In a flash, she was gone. But before she vanished she turned to them and said, "We shall meet again."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Soul Sword

In Jump City, the Titans were preparing to attack one of Ganondorf's supply ships. It was carrying machine parts and food to the prison where Ganondorf had set up shop. Except it was less a prison now than a fortress. To top it off, Ganondorf had used his power to lift the entire freaking prison into the air, making a goddamn _**floating**_ fortress. The King of Evil had hovercraft's bringing in machine parts daily. It seemed that Ganondorf was building some huge machine.

The attack on the hovercraft went just as planned. Robin pole-vaulted onto the ship while Cyborg took out their communications with his Sonic Cannon. Robin took out the monsters on board, while Raven kept any monster's below busy. Ravager took control of the ship with Robin, and they guided it back to their base, where they unloaded the contents into the sewer and dumped the craft into the river.

Back in _Casa de Smelly_ as BB called it, the Titans examined some blue prints they had gotten from the craft, and realized that they had hit the jackpot. It seemed to be an exact blue print of the machine Ganondorf was building. The only trouble, was that none of them could make heads or tails of it. But they knew that if The King of Evil was building it, it could be nothing good.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

"Where in Oblivion did you get that!" cried Mathias as Link, Terra, and Starfire walked into the villa holding the three godly powers and, thanks to Terra's powers, _**riding **_the brightsteel.

"We completed the Trials as you said Mr. Mathias. Is that not glorious!" cried Starfire happily. Mathias looked stunned. He did not seem to think that they would come back alive.

Before anyone could say anything, Terra was tackled off the brightsteel by a ball of scales, claws, and pure joy.

"MAMA! YOU BACK! YOU NOT DEAD!" cried Nibbler happily, trying his best to hug her with his stubby arms. With Terra's concentration gone, the brightsteel fall to the floor, jolting both Starfire and Link. When Nibbler had calmed down enough for Terra to hold him without being clawed to death, the three turned to a still stunned Mathias.

"So can you forge one now?" asked Link. Mathias looked at him with a funny look in his eyes. Then, a huge grin spread across his face.

"Yes. Yes! I will out do even the perfection of the Master Sword! I WILL TOP MYSELF!" he decreed to the heavens. He grabbed the three godly powers from them, and then lifted up the brightsteel with surprising strength. "You three! Make yourselves useful and leave!" he hustled them out the door.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Link awoke to Mathias kicking him in the gut.

"Wake up you slug-a-bed! I've been done for an hour now! If you don't wake up fight now I will feed your sword to Bubo!" Link scrambled up with Starfire and Terra scrambling as well. Mathias was standing behind a narrow table he had set up. The top of the table had been covered by a white sheet, and under that sheet..

"May I?" asked Link.

"Well seeing as how I forged it for you so you can kick that ass-crack Ganondorf's ass, yes." said Mathias. Link rolled his eyes and tore the sheet away, and caught his breath as he beheld the most beautiful weapon he had ever laid eyes upon.

The blade was as long as the Master Sword's, but the section of the sword that expanded on the old one, was longer, for it housed three gems in a row. One green, one blue, and one red. Nestled in the tip, was the symbol of the Triforce. The left side of the cross-guard was a golden feathered phoenix, it's beak open in mid-song. It's wings were thrust back as though it were about to bring them down for a huge beat. It's eyes were glimmering emeralds. The right side of the cross-guard was a roaring golden dragon. Every detail was expertly crafted, right down to the smallest scales. The dragon's wings were overlapping the phoenix's, and the dragon's tail intertwined with the phoenix's tail feathers all the way down the hilt to the pommel. Resting in the pommel, was a great blue sapphire. It was a hand-and-a-half sword, so you could fight with it even if you didn't have a shield. The moment Link touched it, he felt the power of the blade. This was truly a weapon of the gods. In an effort to test it, He swung it forward, and cleaved the metal table in front of him in half, the edges along the cut smoking from the raw power of the sword.

"Oh sure! Be a dick and thank me by destroying the TABLE I MADE MYSELF!" cried Mathias.

"I'm sorry man, I just needed to test out the sw-"

"I don't want to hear it! If you need me I'll be in the angry dome!" he roared stomping off towards his villa.

"Wait!" cried Terra. Mathias turned. "How do we get out of the Sacred Realm?" she asked. Mathias sighed.

"Have the princess use her Farore's Wind ability, but have green boy amp her up. Now I have to remove Bubo's brain. Removing the brain is the easy part, but the hard part is removing the brain!" said Mathias. With that, he slammed the villa door.

"What are we to call this glorious blade?" asked Starfire.

Link examined it, and then said, "The Soul Sword."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Coming Together

Deep in the sewers, the Titans were trying there best not to let the smells get to them. The place had only gotten worse as monsters began to outnumber people. Monsters seemed to remember to flush at least. They all had there coping mechanisms. Cyborg poured over the blueprints they had found, Beast Boy turned into a bird for it had no sense of smell, and Raven meditated. Robin had set up two man patrols to scan the sewers in case any monsters got curious.

Right now he and Ravager were going through the tunnels in their standard patrol pattern. Most was spent in awkward silence, but as they made their way back, Ravager broke the silence.

"OK I'll bite. Why did you try to kill green boy?" she asked.

"What?" said Robin in surprise.

"You bloody well heard what I said. Why did you try to kill the Peter Pan rip off." she stopped and crossed her arms. Robin sighed. He had been dreading that question. But he had foolishly thought that maybe they had forgotten in all the chaos.

"The night of the attack, Kwahisu paid me a visit. He told me that I had to give Link to him or he would make me watch while he killed everyone I ever cared about. The idiot pretty much outright told me that he needed Link for his plans. I figured if I killed him, Kwahisu's plans would fall apart, and give an opportunity to get at him." said Robin, using the words he had rehearsed, and they were the truth, just not the whole truth.

Ravager nodded. "Right. And I suppose that your ex hooking up with him had nothing to do with it?" she asked sarcastically.

Robin sighed. "I'm that transparent?"

"Pretty much," said Ravager. Robin said nothing, but continued back towards their base.

After a moment he said, "Did you hate him?" asked Robin.

"Hate who?" she asked.

"Slade, your dad?" he asked.

Ravager sighed. "I thought I did, but then, he died because Kwahisu promised to bring mom back. He wanted to correct the accident that killed her. I can't bring myself to hate him anymore."

Robin nodded and continued walking, but along the way, he found his hand in Ravager's.

When they got back to the base, the others were in an uproar. When they were noticed, a clearly agitated Cyborg rushed up to them. "Guys! Thank God your back. We've detected a massive energy reading somewhere in the city. It's a lot like the energy we got when Gohma first appeared." Robin cursed and turned towards the exit.

"Titans go!" he cried.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

It was the city center where they had gotten the energy signature, but there was nothing, not even any monsters.

"Are you sure this is the place Cyborg?" asked Robin.

"I'm certain," he said. He checked his arm scanner. "And it's still climbing."

"Okay, I want everyone to po-" his words were cut off by a blast of thunder and the appearance of a huge leaf-green portal in the middle of the street. Three forms and a little dinosaur-like creature feel out it, and the portal promptly snapped shut. Link looked up at his friends.

"Say what you will about me, I know how to make an entrance."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

After the hugs and tears were exchanged, the now united team descended into the sewer and went back to their base. Link, Starfire, and Terra told their stories abut their trials and Mathias. Link showed them the Soul Sword. Cyborg tried to hold it, but it plummeted to the ground and he was unable to lift it. Link laughed and picked it up with ease.

"Don't beat yourself up Cyborg. Only I can wield this sword." Cyborg still glowered, trying to salvage what was left of his pride. Robin told them what was going on in the city. When it was over, he showed them the blueprints. Link bent over them, and found that they were familiar somehow. Then, with a cold chill, he understood.

"Guys, this is the blueprint for a Hylian war machine." he said in a nervous voice.

"What?!" cried the team at once. Robin quieted the others and asked. "What is it? How does it work?"

Link sighed, and began his tale. "It's a weapon that was developed by the Sons of Science during the Science and Magic war. The goal was to kill all magic users in a single blast." Link sat on the makeshift wooden table. "Earlier the Sons of Science had discovered an aberration in the D.N.A of all spell-casters which allowed them to use more than ten percent of their brain at a time. Hence the ability to use magic. The Sons of Science developed the machine to be tuned to people with that mutation in their D.N.A. When set off, the machine would release a global pulse that would kill anyone with the gene. Fortunately, it was never completed because of the intervention of Salem, Beckrum, and the original Link. Although, Ganondorf seems to have made some modifications."

"What!" cried Beast Boy. "How could he make something like that even more hellish!?" cried Beast Boy.

Link sighed. "He's changed it so that only normal humans and animals will be protected from it. Anyone who possess some genetic aberration, magical or otherwise, will die. These little side blueprints are for a device that will protect him from it." a silence followed Link's grim words.

"Ganondorf is trying to make himself the only one with a power." said Cyborg.

"But he won't detonate it, not yet." said Link. "Not until he has the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage. Not until he possess True Force." said Link. He stood up. "It's time to take the fight directly to this bastard."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Castle Ganondorf

Link stood at the head of his friends facing the floating fortress that Ganondorf called home. Ganondorf, the monster who had destroyed his home world, was turning innocent people into monsters. Ganondorf, who had coveted the power of Creation and was about to attempt the second greatest genocide in the history of the Galaxy. Link clenched his fists in silent fury; but there was also a grim satisfaction in what he was about to do. Finally he would slay the monster that had exterminated his people and turned his planet into a barren wasteland where nothing would ever or could ever live again. Link didn't consider himself a vengeful person, but sometimes revenge could be sweet.

Link turned to his friends, and nearly started to cry. Starfire, the one woman he held in his heart, and a fellow bearer at that. Robin, the brother he never knew he had. Ravager, wayward but true to herself and those she cared for. Raven, perhaps the bravest of them. Cyborg, a part man part machine who was more human than most humans. Terra, who had finally where her heart lay. And Beast Boy, the greatest friend a man could ask for. They had become his family, his brothers and sisters. His confidants and allies.

And yet today he may lose them all.

"You are unbound by any oath of allegiance. If you do not wish to go further, no one would hold it against you." said Link. "This is the business of the Hylian people. You have only been brought into it by an accident of fate." Link could see their responses in their eyes before they were stated.

"He trashed my tower, he's gonna pay." growled Cyborg, prepping his Sonic Cannon.

"I did try to kill you, so I think I owe you this much Link" said Robin with a grin.

"This douche killed my dad, I'm gonna make him bleed," hissed Ravager.

"I know what demons like him are capable of, more than any one person has a right to know. I'm with you." said Raven confidently.

"I go where my sweet swan goes." said Beast Boy taking Raven's hand. Raven's face broke into a smile that could have out-shone the sun with it's brilliance. Link did however notice the cold look that entered Terra's eye. But there was nothing he could do about that.

At last, he turned to Starfire. The one person that he held in his soul above all others. His soulmate. She said nothing, only smiled and took his hand. They both knew that Hyrule lived in her blood as it did in his. This was as much her fight as it was his.

He smiled. "Let's do this." he grinned.

"Question," said Beast Boy. "How the hell are we supposed to get up there? If Ganondorf is half the wizard you say he is, then won't he have a force field or some cheap trick like that?"

Link nodded. "Which is why we need to..." Link trailed off in mid-sentence as he saw what he feared. A stone path was building itself right up to the Keep. The stones just flew to form a path right to the front door.

"We're expected." said Link grimly drawing the Soul Sword and Hylian Shield.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Inside the front door they found themselves in a long, dimly lit corridor. The floor was carpeted with Persian Rugs, and tables along the wall held various trinkets of gold, silver, and precious gems. Walls, or what could be seen in the dim light, were hung with tapestries that detailed scenes of war and death. Link realized in horror that they were scenes of the atrocities committed during the conquest of Hyrule. Innocents being slaughtered, warriors burned at the stake, and they only got worse as the team moved down the hall. When they reached the end they saw a scene that made Link groan in pain. It detailed a grossly detailed scene in which the Dark King stood over a hulking dead man in scarlet armor. Ganondorf held the Black Trident in his right hand, but his left hand was raised above his head, the Triforce of Power hovering over it.

"The defeat of Brutus." said Link miserably. "This is where Ganondorf got the Triforce of Power." As he said these words, the door in front of them swung open revealing a long winding staircase leading up to the top of the tallest tower. A gasp of horror came from the company as they saw the source of the light in the stairwell. Fairies, hundreds of them in lanterns. They were sick and dying.

Link began to tremble with fury. "My father once said that even the greatest hero can't save everyone; but I can save these." With a scream of fury Link ran up the stairs, his sword shattering the lanterns and freeing the fairies. The fairies, stunned by their sudden freedom, started to fly after Link, laughing and crying with joy as they followed their savior with the Titans close behind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

By the time they reached the top, they had a small army of fairies with them.

"Thank you Teen Titans!" cried a gold skinned fairy flying up to Link's face. "We owe you are deepest gratitude! How can we repay you?!" gushed the same fairy.

"Use your magic so that none of Ganondorf's minions get in." answered Robin. "This has to be between us and Ganondorf."

The fairy nodded vigorously. "We will do our best." she said. She started to organize the fairies into a position of defense, and a magical barrier shimmered into existence in front of them. With the barrier in place, the friends turned to the massive double door before them. Not a word was spoken, yet all was understood. If they died, they died together.

Slowly, they pushed open the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Battle

The throne room was vast and empty except for the long golden carpet that led to the throne, where the King of Evil himself sat. The dark-skinned giant lounged in his throne, one leg slung over a golden arm rest of his throne. His tattered black armor had been replaced with new, thicker armor that gleamed like a black sun. The inverted Triforce was emblazoned upon his breastplate, and the Black Trident was lazily cradled in his left arm. His throne was made of gold and obsidian, carved with images of death and destruction. On the left side of his throne stood the cloaked warrior, Kwahisu, his sword-hand glinting cruelly in the dim light. Link almost wept at the sight of the corrupted Master Sword. He seethed at the sight of the holy weapon in the hands of such an evil creature, but knew there was nothing he could do.

Robin activated a button on one of his roberangs and it quickly transformed into a short sword. The hilt was the same gaudy red and the blade was bright yellow and the sword would have looked comical if it didn't look so deadly. Cyborg silently changed his arm into his Sonic Cannon while Beast Boy changed into a green tiger and growled at Ganondorf. Raven floated slowly into the air and her hands began to glow with dark energy. Terra held up her hands in a fighting position preparing to call upon the Earth for strength. Ravager drew her katana with a sharp sounding _shink_ from it's sheathe. Starfire's eyes began to glow as she summoned Din's fire in her left hand, and a starbolt in her right.

Ganondorf looked at them lazily. "Well well, welcome to my palace children! Do you like what I've done with the place? Kwahisu thought a feng sui theme would have been better but I like this." said the Dark Lord as though he were amongst friends.

"I think you should have gone with colonial style actually." said Link calmly, feigning fearlessness in hopes of freaking the Dark King out.

The Demon Lord was unfazed. "I admire your courage boy, that's why you have that mark on your hand, but you are utterly predictable, just like your ancestors." Ganondorf stood firmly clasping the Black Trident. "I see that you have brought a group of abominations to fight me Bearers."

"No," snarled Link. "I brought friends."

"Oooh, scary." said the Evil King. "But your little friends are no match for me," his eyes flashed with cruel light. "Even if one of them is my granddaughter. Isn't that right, _**Terra.**_"

Terra gasped in shock. "What are you talking about. My parents were human!"

Ganondorf laughed. "I'm sure that's what your father wanted you to think. He was my son with an Earth woman, and oh what riches I offered him! I offered him a place at my side as the heir to a galactic empire! But he was weak." Ganondorf's face twisted into a dark sneer. "The fool drove me from Earth before I had my army, and my Triforce piece of course. He was a coward, afraid of his own might and his own heart." Ganondorf made a smile at Terra that made her skin crawl. "But something tells me you're different Terra. I am truly sorry that Kwahisu took you're eye."

"I'm not." cackled Kwahisu. "Oh, what delicious pain it caused in her!"

"Shut up you freak!" shouted Gaondorf. Kwahisu went quiet and narrowed his eyes at his master. "Yeah, that guy creeps me the fuck out." said Ganondorf darkly. "Any way, I'm truly sorry for that whole sordid affair, but I can easily heal you and give you you're eye back. All part of being the heir to an empire."

Terra stared at him and for a horrible moment it looked like she was actually considering. Link held his breath and readied the Soul Sword in case she agreed to Ganondorf's offer. For a tense moment no one breathed, and then Terra broke into laughter.

"You seriously think I would join a genocidal monster like you! You must really be insane! I wouldn't even spit in your direction!"

Ganondorf frowned at her like a disapproving father looking at a rebellious daughter. "Then you are as weak as your father was." he then sighed unhappily. "A shame really. You could have been part of what shall be a truly great dynasty."

Ganondorf walked back to his throne. Without turning to them he simply said, "No matter how powerful each of you are, fighting you is beneath a God like me." He snapped his fingers, and the friends were blasted apart from each other, and a wall of fire exploded between them, isolating them from each other. Over the dull roar of the flames they heard him laugh. "I'll let Kwahisu eliminate you all at his leisure. But Kwahisu, start with the Hylian." Moments after the words were said there was a sadistic laugh, and Kwahisu jumped through the wall of flames. The cat straightened out of his landing crouch and faced Link face to face. The corrupted Master Sword reflected the wall of flames looking almost hungry.

"Do you fear death Hylian whelp?" hissed Kwahisu, an arrogant sneer on his furry face brandishing the corrupted Master Sword.

"Death?" asked Link. "Death has been my companion since I could walk. We are old friends Death and I. He has lurked in my path, cutting down those I hold dear, and living in my blade by cutting down those who oppose justice. So the question is not if I am afraid of death," he raised the Soul Sword and pointed it at his oldest foe, "are you afraid of a boy who's companion _**is**_ death."

For a moment, just a moment, Kwahisu faltered. For that one moment, his eyes betrayed fear. But in the next moment it was gone, and with a wild war scream the creature flung himself at Link swinging the blade like a mad-man. Link parried Kwahisu's mad swing easily and slammed his shield into Kwahisu's face sending the cat sprawling. Link jumped into the air bringing the Soul Sword down like a pogo stick intending to impale the cat, but the slippery bastard rolled away as Link drove his blade home. Kwahisu lumped up and slashed the blade down which Link brought his shield up to parry as he ripped his sword out of the ground. Kwahisu madly pounded on Link's shield pushing him back, froth beginning to develop at the edges of his mouth.

As Link continued to play the defensive he couldn't help but wonder what could have driven Kwahisu over the edge? Every time they had met before he had been cool and suave, but now he was border line psychotic. Link kicked out with his leg and tripped Kwahisu and slashed his sword down as Kwahisu brought his up to block. The two swords met in a shower of sparks and Link's sword began to glow. It began to glow brighter and brighter until it shone with the might of a small star. Link tried to lift it away from Kwahisu's sword, but the two seemed to be adhered together! The light from the Soul Sword began to leak into the corrupted Master Sword and it began to glow to. Kwahisu began to screaming agony as holy light burned through the corrupted Master Sword and into him. With a final flash of heavenly light, Kwahisu was blasted ten feet to the edge of the fire, and the Master Sword clattered to the ground, pure once more. Reverently, Link stooped and picked up the ancient weapon, and felt the familiar rush of joy as though he were reuniting with an old friend.

"What have you done!?" screamed Kwahisu. Link turned to his now defenseless foe. "You meddling bastard, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

"I don't know." said Link honestly. Link's face twisted into a cruel smirk. "I guess the Master Sword didn't want to be bonded to as dickless monster like yourself."

"Not that you moron." spat the fallen sorcerer, "What have you done to me!?" He crawled on all fours and collapsed at Link's feet. "I feel it. ALL OF IT!" He began to sob pathetically. "I can feel the pain I've caused! All of it!"

Link was dumbfounded. His father had never mentioned a thing like this happening before. "Get away from me." growled Link. "Maybe now you can see the difference between right and wrong."

"I-I cannot take it!" he cried grabbing Link's tunic. "Kill me, kill me, KILL ME!"

"No." said Link quietly.

"CRUEL! CRUEL YOU ARE!"

"Perhaps." said Link coldly, "but it's no more than you deserve." With another wail of despair Kwahisu collapsed to the ground, sobbing in agony.

Link walked away from the pathetic creature behind him. Reattaching the shield to his back and the two heavenly swords at his command Link slashed at the hellfire surrounding him. Using both swords to generate a huge gust of wind, the demonic fire dissipated. While his friends were still trapped, Link walked forward towards Ganondorf who sat unperturbed on his throne, lazily grasping the Black Trident.

"So, you defeated Kwahisu, but I am unable to say I am surprised. Only I can present a challenge to you boy." He stood, clasping the Trident tighter and walked towards Link. "Know that you will die by the hand of a God, you should be honored child."

With a war bellow, Ganondorf stabbed at Link, his Trident bursting into black fire. Link dodged out of the way, slashing with his swords. Ganondorf parried with the butt of his Trident and brought the points down in a slash. Link rolled backwards out of the way, his green spirit aura surrounding him. With a ferocious war cry, Link preformed a double spin attack which Ganondorf blocked, and then kicked Link in the gut with his left leg sending the young hero sprawling.

Before Link could even get up, Ganondorf slammed his foot into Link's chest. The boy screamed as he felt at least two ribs crack under the Dark Lord's foot. Ganondorf raised the Trident over his head and leered down at Link who squirmed under his foot. "Know this boy," sneered Ganondorf, "Of all the Hylians I have killed, you were the weakest."

Just before he heaved down the Trident to impale Link, a ball of black energy slammed into the Demon King, sending him flying. Link struggled to his feet to see that his rescuer was none other than Kwahisu. He looked at him with tortured eyes.

"Cruel you may be, but I will help you." He held up his hand and a wisp of black energy appeared in his hand, curling like a little bit of smoke. It sputtered for a moment, like an engine trying to start on a cold morning, but eventually formed into a short sword. "This is all I can manage. Free your friends, I will hold him at bay."

"Kwahisu-"

"Shut up! Go and free your comrades! If I die then I will be at peace from this heart-wrenching guilt. If I live I'll take care of it myself. Now go!" Link ran over to the other fires. Behind him he heard Ganondorf scream in fury and the clash of steel on steel. Link knew that Kwahisu would not last more than a minute against his former master, so he knew he had to act fast. His aura blazed brighter than ever, and his Triforce mark began to glow with power. With a scream of effort, he swung his blades and cast the wind of Farore, and the hellfire was extinguished. The other Titans looked at him in surprise.

"Um," asked Robin, "One, how did you get the Master Sword back and two, why is Kwahisu fighting Ganondorf?"

"Long story, weird story. If we live, I'll tell you all the whole thing." Link turned to the fighting demons. "Right now we need to kill Ganondorf."

As Link spoke they heard a scream from Kwahisu, and his weapon clattered to the ground. The friends turned to see Kwahisu, lifted into the air, suspended by Ganondorf's Trident, and the three points sticking through his chest. With a sickening _shlorp_ he slid off the trident to the floor, and he didn't get up. Ganondorf looked down at the body of his former servant and spat on it. That was when Cyborg hit him with his Sonic cannon. Ganondorf grunted and was blasted back, the Black Trident clattering to the ground.

"BOO YEAH!" cried Cyborg. Ganondorf struggled to his knees only to be tackled to the ground by Beast Boy in tiger form. He cried in pain as claws ripped through his armor and teeth sunk into his neck. He finally managed to toss off Beast Boy, only to get hit with several starbolts to his face and torso. Terra ran forward and scooped up the Black Trident and drove the butt into Ganondorf's left eye.

"An eye for an eye grandpa dearest." she snarled while twisting it deeper and getting splashed by the blood that spurted out.. Ganondorf grabbed the shaft of the Trident and jerked it out of his eye socket and then proceed to blast Terra with a bolt of dark energy. Terra flew across the room, still hanging on to the Black Trident.

"Azarath Metrione Zinthos!" cried Raven and Ganondorf's throne was surrounded by a black aura and hurled itself at Ganondorf. With a satisfying _thump_ and a resounding_ crack,_ Raven knew she had broken some bones. Robin threw a roberang which hit Ganondorf's right arm and exploded into ice, encasing it in an icy sheathe.

"Give up Ganondorf." said Robin with a smirk. "You're minus a leg and an arm, not to mention an eye. If you don't give up, you're dead." Ganondorf's one good eye filled with pure malice and his face twisted into a snarl.

"I'm no where near done you arrogant pup." and with a roar he slammed his ice clad fist into the ground, shattering the ice sheathe, and he slammed the newly freed arm to his broken leg. There was a sickening pop, and his leg was back to normal. Good as new, minus one eye, Ganondorf stood up. He held his hand aloft, and began collecting energy into it.

Link knew he had to act fast,so he drew his bow, and summoned a Light Arrow. He took careful aim, and fired it right into Ganondorf's chest. The arrow exploded into liquid light that burned the Demon King everywhere it hit him. Ganondorf screamed in pain, but remained standing. With a roar he slammed his fist into the ground, causing an enormous shock wave that knocked down the Titans. With shocking speed, Ganondorf rushed forward and grabbed Link by the throat, hauling him into the air, both of his swords clattering to the ground.

"I'm going to squeeze the life out of you, you insignificant, little-" he was cut off by a slashing sound and a burst of blood that splashed both Link and Ganondorf's faces. Link fell to the floor, with Ganondorf's hand still grasping his throat, but his body was not attached.. With a surprised yelp Link threw the hand away. Ganondorf was looking at the bloody stump where his arm used to be. He looked with a puzzled expression that a child might wear, he looked down, and saw the bloody katana between him and Link. Both looked down it to see it's owner. Ravager stood there, a hard expression on her face.

"For my father." she said quietly. With a grunt, Link swiped Ganondorf's feet out from under him, and grabbed his swords. In a flash, he was on top of the Demon Lord, swords crossed in a V on his neck, ready to sever it.

"You're a monster, you don't deserve to live." hissed Link.

Ganondorf chuckled in dark amusement. "Then why do you hesitate? You are weak Hylian, just like all your kind. You are incapable of doing what is necessary. Fortunately," said Ganondorf, pulling a switch out of his sleeve, "I am." He pressed the switch and the tower began to rumble and the walls began to glow. "In mere minutes, this tower will release a pulse of energy that will eliminate any human without the encoded D.N.A sequence. I of course, will be protected." he began to laugh as the entire castle began to shake with energy.

"B-but if you kill us, then you won't have all three pieces of the Triforce! You won't have True Force!" Link cried. He couldn't understand this. Ganondorf had gone to incredible lengths to posses True Force, and now he was going to destroy it?

Ganondorf grimaced. "While not ideal, I am willing to destroy you both. I am a patient man, and I will wait for you and that Tammeralien bitch to be reborn in new bodies, and seize the Triforce for my own." His grimace transformed into a gruesome smile. "Now burn Hylian, while I watch, protected."

Link cast his mind back trying to to hyperventilate in terror. He recalled his mental picture of the blueprints of the protection device. It would be small and compact, small enough to not be out of place, about the size of...

Link spotted it, the watch on Ganondorf's remaining arm. In a flash, he brought up the Soul Sword and and slashed straight through the tiny device, severing Ganondorf's other hand.

"Not anymore Ganondorf." sneered Link. "Now if we die, you die." he said with obvious malicious pleasure. Ganondorf sputtered in fury and fear. "So the question is, "King of Evil", are you willing to die?"

There was a long, tense moment, until Ganondorf slammed his stump into the switch, crushing it. The castle powered down and the rumbling stopped. Link breathed in a sigh of relief. The hero stood, looking down at the broken man before him in deposition. He spat on Ganondorf before sheathing the Soul Sword. He walked past his recovering friends while Ravager kept Ganondorf from standing up by pressing her katana to his throat. Link walked over to where Kwahisu lay unmoving. He reached down and grabbed the Master Sword's sheathe for within his robes. Link, still crouched entered his spirit sight. He looked, and saw that Kwahisu's aura was completely gone. Link was unsure how to feel. This was the creature who had murdered his adoptive parents, cut out Terra's eye, hurt Starfire, and committed countless other atrocities.

But in the end, he had saved his life. And in doing that, he saved the whole world.

Link stood and strapped on the Master Sword's sheathe and placed the blessed blade inside it. Then, he stooped and picked up Kwahisu's body. His turned to his friends who looked at him with mixed reactions. Cyborg looked blank, Starfire beamed in approval, Raven frowned slightly, Beast Boy shot him a thumbs up, Terra looked at the body in his hands with clear loathing, and Ravager just looked puzzled. Finally, he looked at Robin. Robin gave a small grin, and nodded.

Link grinned and nodded back and turned to Ganondorf, still lying sprawled on the ground. "It's over Ganondorf, your going to spend the rest of your life inside a hole with no windows, and no way out."

Ganondorf uttered a choked laugh that spat up some blood. "Like I'd give you the satisfaction you little Hylian prick." With a laugh, the tower began to shake. "In about a minute, this entire castle will collapse around your heads, and you will all die!" The Evil King began to laugh in diabolical pleasure.

"Robin! Cyborg!" cried Link. "Blast us a hole! We have to jump for it!"

"On it!" they cried at the same time. Robin threw one of his exploding roberangs as Cyborg blasted it. The resulting explosion created a sizeable hole in the wall.

"Boo yeah! Sonic Boom baby!" cried Cyborg giving Robin a high-five.

"Now is not the time for a bromance guys!" cried Link. "Jump out NOW!" The Titans rushed at the hole, and jumped just as the tower began to crumble.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Monster

Link choked back a scream as he saw the ground rapidly rush at him as he plummeted out of the falling tower. He closed his eyes and braced for impact, expecting to feel the cold hard ground of the floating island that the castle rested upon or the scorching, bubbling lava that lay beneath it.

_Whump!_

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" cried Link as his hands went directly to his crotch. He opened his eyes and saw that he was neither dead on the stone nor roasting in the lava (though he kind of wished he was at the moment), but rather had been caught by his faithful Loftwing, Ares.

"Ares!" cried Link, his voice a few octaves higher than normal. "Where have you been you sorry piece of crowbait!" the words came out strained as he tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his groin. "Thanks for saving me and all, but frankly I would rather have died." It was probably just his pain crazed mind, but he could have sworn he heard the damn bird chuckle. "Oh you think this is funny do you, you flying little prick!"

"Uh Link." said Robin. Link turned to see that his friends had also found various modes of breaking their fall. Raven had created a circle of dark energy that also held Cyborg and Beast Boy, and Starfire had caught both Robin and Ravager from falling. "Link, there will be plenty of time to argue with your conveniently timed bird but right now we need to get clear of the, oh, I don't know, THE GIANT CRUMBLING CASTLE!" As if to enforce his point a huge section of wall directly behind them crumbled down and crashed to the Earth below. There were explosions of dust and bits of stone as the walls came down and the towers crashed down like a rain of stone.

"Ares! Get us some cover boy!" the great red eagle squawked in distress as a great pillar crashed down right next to them. The great crash like thunder split his ears as the pillar threw up dust and debris. Link felt dust fly into his eyes and he was blinded, a state he did not like as his main weapon as a hunter was his eyes, and he rubbed his eyes trying to get the damn dust out. All around he could hear the crashing of walls, the screams of his friends, and the whiz of fairies flying past him as they evacuated from the falling castle.

Link suddenly felt as jolt and a squawk from Ares as he felt them crash down. Link was sent flying face first off his mount and skidded onto stone and dirt. He felt stones and pebbles scratch his face and he heard Kwahisu's body land next to him. Groaning, Link got to his hands and knees, feeling blood oozing from scratches on his face. He tentatively opened his eyes to see the last of the tower crumble as some fire started began to consume it in a raging inferno. Link looked to the left to see his faithful Ares collapsed on the ground, one wing twisted at a horrible angle.

"Ares, oh geez Ares!" cried Link crawling over to his bird. The young warrior stroked the bird's head trying to keep it calm. The creature looked up at him in mute pain. Link was dimly aware of his friends coming to him, all with cries of concern upon their lips. Link heard none of them as he focused on his badly injured mount. Ares, the only other survivor of Hyrule, the closest thing Link had to a blood brother, lay dying before him. Link turned to his friends.

"Guys, one of you needs to grab Ares while I reset his wing."

"I got it." said Beast Boy.

"No offense B.B, but Ares is incredibly strong, and he doesn't exactly like you. He thinks you smell like to many predators," as if to enforce his master's point the great bird gave a halfhearted snap at Beast Boy.

"I will help you Link." said Starfire, kneeling beside the bird opposite his injured wing.

"Th-thank you Starfire, he's going to put up a major struggle, but do not let go, whatever you do, do not let go." said Link.

"Of course Link. I will not let go until you tell me to." Starfire said as she wrapped her arms around Ares just beneath his wings. Link nodded, and he grabbed the injured wing and pulled. Ares shrieked in unadulterated agony and thrashed against Starfire's grip, but she held fast. It took agonizing seconds that seemed to last days, but there was a satisfying _pop_, and Ares's wing snapped into place. Immediately the bird stopped wailing and calmed itself. Link fell to his knees, relief washing over him that his bird would be alright. He stroked his crimson friends' head.

"It's okay Ares." said Link softly. "You're going to be okay."

"What!" cried an indignant yet familiar voice in his ear. "No love for your best friend?!" Link yelped in surprise and fell on his butt, turning to see none other than the wonderful, sometimes annoying, and sister figure to the young Hylian, Navi.

"NAVI!" cried Link excitedly. "You're okay! You're here!" The little blue fairy zoomed up and hugged her friend's neck. "Where the hell were you!"

"Yeah girl." said Cyborg. "Were you with the other fairies?"

Navi shook her head. "Nope," said she, "I was hiding out in the ruins of Titans Tower. The dark energy was weakest out there so I found it ideal. When I heard the sounds of destruction and death I figured that it had to be you guys so I zoomed right over."

"Really?" asked Terra. "That's how you identify us? You follow the sounds of destruction?"

"Um, yes?!" exclaimed Navi. "Seriously! I'm surprised you guys haven't been arrested for destruction of property yet!"

All of them laughed long and hard at that, except Robin. He was staring at the burning ruins of the castle suspiciously. Link gave his bird friend another pat n the head before walking up to Robin. All the others were laughing talking and relaxing now that Ganondorf was gone. Robin seemed like he was thinking hard on something, something he couldn't place.

"Yo Robin," said Link in an exhausted voice leaning on his friend's shoulder. "You know that he's dead right?" he asked.

Robin frowned. "It doesn't make any sense." said the Boy Wonder scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Why would he save himself from the blast, but kill himself by collapsing the tower, it doesn't make any sense."

"Link frowned. "Now that you mention it, it does seem kind of odd."

Robin nodded in ascent. "And why hasn't the barrier around the city gone down? And for that matter, why hasn't the castle returned to earth? You'd think that with him dead his magic would be undone." he looked at Link. "Or did your dad teach you different?"

Link frowned. "He never taught me advanced magics like this, only combat magic. But yeah, all his spells should be undone." Then the entire floating island began to rumble like a living thing.

"Oh crapbaskets that is not good is it?" said Beast Boy in a terrified voice. Link and Robin began to move forward in a hunters crouch, both waiting and anticipating whatever would come next. Link carefully drew the Soul Sword and the Master Sword, both of which began to glow brightly. Behind them, the rest of their crew followed. The rumbling ceased, and there was no sound but the burning of rubble.

"Huh." said Cyborg. "I guess it was noth-" That's when Ganondorf exploded out of the rubble, his body glowing with blue energy. "Oh come on!" cried Cyborg. "How is he not dead!?"

"FOOLISH CHILDREN!" cried the Ganondorf in a voice of fire. "DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD DIE THAT EASILLY?! NOW YOU ARE DOOMED!" He thrust forward his one remaining hand, and his Triforce mark glowed with power. There was a blinding flash of light, and Ganondorf landed on the ground.

But the thing that stood before them was not human in the slightest.

It was the size of a two story building, with the head of a boar, the mouth of a shark, the horns of a ram, the body of a giant covered by fur, and the legs of a goat, complete with cloven hooves. In each of it's monstrous hands it held a golden sword half as large as it was. "**PREPARE TO DIE LITTLE WORMS! BEHOLD THE TRUE GLORY OF GANON: DEMON OF HELL!"**

Robin whipped out his red and yellow sword and Link readied both his blades. Beast Boy morphed into a massive T-rex, Raven's hands began to glow with shadow energy, and Starfire readied her Starbolts. Ravager drew her katana, and Cyborg readied his Sonic Cannon. Terra raised the Black Trident which began to glow with the same yellow aura her hands produced.

"TITANS TOGETHER!" roared Link and Robin at the same moment. Cyborg blasted Ganon in the face with his Sonic Cannon blinding him. **"DAMN YOU!"** screamed Ganon as he stumbled back blindly. Beast Boy roared and lunged forward, his T-rex maw gaping and sunk his jaws into the demon's neck. Ganon roared in pain and swung his blades blindly, slashing Beast Boy on the flank. The T-rex roared in pain and stumbled back Link, Ravager, and Robin ran forward. Robin whipped out his hookshot and shot it up, scoring a perfect shot at the monster's horn. He used that to swing up, wrapping around the demon's face. But Ganon was smarter than Robin anticipated, and used it's huge blade to sever the hookshot's cord. Robin yelped in surprise and crashed into a pile of rubble. Link and Ravager slashed at Ganon's tree trunk-like legs causing black blood to spill out. Raven and Starfire flew around his head firing Starbolts and Dark Energy at him, keeping him distracted as their comrades below attacked his legs.

Terra raised her trident above her head, causing all of the stone rubble to fly above her head, transforming into a massive stone ball as large as Ganon was. "LINK!" she cried. "LIGHT THIS ON FIRE WOULD YA!" Link rolled away from Ganon, drawing his bow as he did. He summoned a Fire Arrow, and launched it at the massive stone projectile.

The arrow exploded as it struck the ball, causing the whole thing to catch on fire. "PERFECT!" she cried, and hurled it straight at Ganon. The projectile hit the demon straight in it's hairy chest, the fire burning him and the stones crushing his bones. Ganon screamed in rage and stumbled back a few steps, but remained standing.

Navi flew over to Ares who had managed to crawl behind a large stone in search of safety. The fairy buried herself in the Loftwing's warm red feathers, praying to the Goddesses that her friends would not be hurt.

"**ENOUGH!**" roared Ganon and stomped his hoof to the ground creating a shock wave that blasted the land based warriors back. He loosed a primal roar that unleashed such force that it knocked Raven and Terra out of the sky. With all the titans down on the ground he turned to link who was struggling to his feet. **"YOU DIE FIRST WHELP!"** roared Ganon. He opened his gaping maw, and released a blast of crimson energy from his mouth, right at Link.

"NO!" cried Robin, and he jumped in front of Link. He screamed once,and was incinerated in an instant.

Link stared at the spot where his friend had once been. He felt a piece of his heart falling away, down and down to the pit of his stomach, dissolving away, never to return. In it's place, he felt some sort of dark, evil, twisted form of anger rising in him. He fell to his knees, both his swords clattering to his side. Tears fell from his eyes as he silently wept. All around him, the others stared in horror, and Starfire wept. **"WHAT'S THE MATTER HYLIAN!? OUT OF CUTE THINGS TO SAY?! SAY SOMETHING FUNNY!"**

"You. Murdered. My. Best. Friend." growled Link. He felt some sort of power rising within him, overflowing, filling him, tearing him at the seams.

"**HA! THAT IS PRETTY FUNNY!" **Laughed Ganon.

Link raised his head to the heavens and screamed. He screamed in grief and agony as the power tore at him. He tore at his hair, and continued the scream in one single breath. His skin began to glow with white light. Thunder boomed, and lightning struck the earth, scorching the land around him. Stones around him began to rise into the air, chunks of stone loosed themselves from the ground, and all the while Link screamed. His two swords lifted into the air in front of him, and began to swirl around each other, light pouring from them as the y spun, fusing into one blade. He continued to scream as he rose into the air, lightning crackling around him.

_**(Cue Naruto Shippuden OST: Departure to the Front Lines here.)**_

There was an explosion of white light that blasted the Titans off their feet, and caused Ganon to stumble back. When the light cleared, Link stood there, alive, but changed. He was at least eight feet tall now, his hair a glowing white. His eyes as well were pure white, with two streaks of red warpaint beneath each, and one red streak above each. Blue warpaint formed a V on his forehead. His tunic was now black, but he was also adorned with white armor outlined with gold, the same holding true for his bracers and greaves. His breastplate held a golden triangle on the left, and a golden crescent moon of the left. His two swords had become one, forming a massive helix blade, part yellow, part blue.

"**WHA- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" **cried Ganon in panic.

Link held the sword in front of his face and spoke. "You haven't figured it out Ganon?" said Link in a voice that sounded as though three Links were talking at once. "It is just as the legends foretold."

"**NO YOU FUCKING DON'T"** snarled the demon.

"I am a proud Hylian warrior who calls Earth home." a white aura began to surround him. "I am the warrior you have heard of in legend, pure of heart and awakened by righteous fury, that's what I am!" His aura blazed so brightly now that the area around him began to scorch with the force of his power. "I am the answer to all those who raise their hands to the heavens and cry out for justice!" He grasped the hilt of his sword with two hands and lifted it above his head. It was struck by lightning, charging it with holy energy. "I AM LINK JERICHOSON! I AM THE FIERCE DEITY!" He leveled the sword at Ganon. "And you're history."


End file.
